1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shelving unit for supporting objects in a vehicle such as a work van.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shelving units with adjustable shelves for supporting objects in a vehicle are generally known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 8,944,483, issued to Richter Feb. 3, 2015, discloses such a shelving unit that includes a first side panel and a second side panel disposed in parallel and spaced relationship with one another and a rear vertical rail extending along a second edge of each panel and defining a plurality of rear apertures spaced from one another. The Richter '483 patent also discloses an adjustable shelf extending transversely between the side panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,679, issued to Gerberich Aug. 7, 1917, discloses a shelving unit with a rear vertical rail defining a plurality of rear apertures, each having an interior wall. The Gerberich '679 patent also discloses a plurality of adjustable shelves, each including a rear tab extending into one of the rear apertures.